


Prince's Love

by CombineTheKitchens



Series: Tumblr Requests - Sanders Sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Advisor! Virgil, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Prince! Logan, Prince! Patton, Stable Boy! Roman, death mention, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombineTheKitchens/pseuds/CombineTheKitchens





	Prince's Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [figurative_falsehood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/figurative_falsehood/gifts).



The pain of the tree bark pressing into his hands and arms wasn’t enough to stop the prince from climbing the large willow. His best friend was at the bottom scared out of his mind. 

“Your Highness, please be careful. Your brother will kill us both if you get hurt.”

“Patton would do no such thing. He adores you. Only I would get killed,” replied the royal nonchalantly. He raised himself up a few more branches. “Please do not worry, Virgil. I have taken all the necessary precautions. Your precious Logan won’t fall.”

Virgil rolled his eyes and shifted his weight. 

“What are you even looking for up there, Prince Logan?” he called.

“I have yet to hear from the stable boy today. I am, unfortunately, feeling worried.” 

“Logan? Feeling? Is your head screwed on too tight?” 

Logan chuckled and moved to settle himself on the highest branch. 

“I am attempting to locate his whereabouts without having to walk around too much,” the prince continued. His eyes abruptly widened and a small smile crawled formed on his face. “There he is,” Logan whispered. He moved his gaze to his friend and yelled down, “He’s at the kitchens Please go tell him to meet me at the gate.”

Virgil groaned dramatically but made his way over nevertheless.

Roman paced in front of the palace gates. He was talking Virgil’s ears off about his worries. It got to the point that Virgil had to shift Roman’s focus onto how great Logan is. The advisor planned on spending the rest of the day with the eldest prince as to erase all this romance from his head. Finally, Prince Logan was seen running to the gates. Roman immediately ran to him and threw his arms around the prince. 

“And there’s my cue to leave,” Virgil mumbled, throwing a wink to Logan before turning away. 

“Your Highness, I have bad news,” Roman whispered into Logan’s shoulder. The royal moved his hand up and down the stable boy’s back, a silent urge to continue. “I’m being relieved of my position. There are fewer horses in town. There’s no need for me anymore.”

“That is where you are wrong, my love.” Roman’s head shot up as Logan proceeded. “Patton has brought it up with our father that I care immensely for you and he has given us permission to let you stay within the castle. You can work if you so wish or you can just be our guest. Either way, we will be free to be together.” 

Roman had begun crying tears of happiness and Logan pressed a kiss to each one that fell. 

His stable boy moved into the castle soon after and began working as Patton’s personal assistant. Logan and Roman got married along with Patton and Virgil about a decade later. The brothers and their husbands ruled the kingdom together and helped it prosper. All was well for the time being.


End file.
